A Necessidade (também) de Lógica no Casamento
[[Arquivo:2c411ed5c5006392db7a.jpg|thumb|left|400px]Dr. Cesar Vasconcellos de Souza] Há vários componentes racionais e emocionais necessários para fazer um casamento, pelo menos, razoavelmente feliz. Componentes racionais são, por exemplo, o que você pensa, a consciência que tem ou que não tem sobre o que você diz, se diz o que queria dizer ou não, as palavras que usa ao tentar falar o que gostaria que o outro entendesse, etc.. Componentes emocionais envolve a carga emocional investida ou experimentada no momento da conversa com o cônjuge (ou outra pessoa). Ter consciência dessas coisas tem que ver com a presença ou a falta de inteligência emocional e, o mais importante para o relacionamento matrimonial, tem que ver com a harmonia no casal ou a falta dela. Antonio e Marta (nomes fictícios), casados há 8 anos (poderia ser há 2 meses, 2 anos ou há 20 anos!), discutem acaloradamente. Marta sente necessidade de mais atenção pessoal do marido. Qual o limite de satisfação de uma esposa quanto à isso? Há algum parâmetro que sirva de base para se saber o quanto é suficiente? Antonio sente que sua esposa está sendo muito injusta e fica magoado com os ataques dela contra seus (do Antonio) parentes, atônito tenta entender o que é que esta mulher quer, afinal. O diálogo segue tenso com Marta tomada pela emoção. Estar “tomada ou “possuída” por emoções é um grande risco de cometer injustiças. Não é igual a estar experimentando fortes emoções. Você pode ter emoções fortes numa discussão, e exercer autocontrole, administrando sua cabeça para não fazer/dizer besteiras. Isso é maturidade. Tomada pela emoção, Marta ataca o marido: “Você nunca me dá atenção! Só defende seus parentes! Nunca me defende! Dá mais importância para eles do que para mim!” Antonio, com o raciocínio a mil por hora, analisa os fatos recém ocorridos no passado recente e distante sobre como ele funciona com Marta e com seus próprios parentes, e começa a ficar confuso e indignado. Ele tem consciência da tensão entre Marta e seus (dele) parentes, e tem tentado, com boa vontade e esforço, administrar as demandas de sua família de origem e do convívio com Marta. Ele não é omisso nem acomodado nisso. Mas Marta ataca e comete um erro comum nos casamentos: generaliza. O que é generalizar? Quando Marta ataca seu esposo dizendo “Você nunca me dá atenção!” e repete a palavra “nunca” várias vezes, ela está generalizando. Generalizar significa colocar um exagero na coisa, significa “esquecer” ou não considerar que, na verdade, a outra pessoa tem feito sim o que é correto, (no caso, Antonio), mesmo não sendo perfeito como ninguém é. Não bastando, não saciando, ela ataca dando a impressão de quem escuta a discussão de que o cara é realmente isolado e indiferente. Nesse momento em que Marta está tomada pela emoção, ela não raciocina. Se ela raciocinasse, consideraria que Antonio realmente dá atenção para ela e para as crianças. E ela poderia chegar à verdade talvez ligada à uma necessidade específica de atenção diferente da que Antonio tem dado. Movida pela emoção, ela generaliza e passa a ideia de que Antonio não dá nenhuma atenção para ela, só para a família dele, e isso é motivo para a infelicidade no casamento e não é verdade. Num momento de discussão conjugal assim, falta lógica na mulher. Com lógica, raciocinando, ela poderia, mesmo na discussão acalorada, dizer: “Antonio, você é bom marido, cuida bem de mim e das crianças. Fico feliz com isso. Mas sinto necessidade de mais atenção sua. Sinto falta de… (ela deve especificar o que).” Isso é maturidade. Em geral as mulheres acusam os homens de não serem suficientemente afetivos para elas, o que pode ser verdade em certos casos. Digo em certos casos, porque há os em que a mulher é tão carente, que por mais que o cara dê atenção e afeto, não basta. Isso é imaturidade. E há os casos em que ele é mais afetivo e ela é uma pessoa seca e bronca. É muito importante, para o bem estar do casal, que a mulher use a lógica, porque o mais “natural” dela é “usar” a emoção. Se existir predominantemente a lógica, é verdade, fica um convívio “técnico”, frio, sem recheio, sem cor, sem sentimento. E se existir só emoção, fica uma bomba explodindo toda hora, uma tensão no ar (“Ai, meu Deus, quando é que ela vai explodir de novo?”), um estresse. Você consegue equilibrar bem a lógica e a emoção consigo mesmo, com o familiar ou com qualquer outra pessoa? Autor: Dr. Cesar Vasconcellos de Souza Dr. Cesar Vasconcellos de Souza, médico psiquiatra e psicoterapeuta, membro da Associação Brasileira de Psiquiatria, membro da American Psychosomatic Society, consultor psiquiatra da revista Vida & Saúde onde mantém coluna mensal, professor de Saúde Mental, visitante, do College of Health Evangelism e "Institute of Medical Ministry" do Wildwood Lifestyle Center and Hospital, Estados Unidos, Diretor Médico do Portal Natural, autor dos livros "Casamento: o que é isso?" e "Consultório Psicológico".